Simplemente celos02
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: no..detente -susurra la joven. tu cuerpo, no dice lo mismo. mal sumary, sorry


SIMPLEMENTE… CELOS 2

Inu Yasha y los demás no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación

_Gracias a los lindos reviews de Luna, Setsuna17, Narutinachan, Aries96 y Kagome-de-Inu Yasha, que me animaron a hacer la continuación, es mi primer lemon, así que no sean tan duras conmigo, si no les parece háganmelo saber para mejorar, o, en caso contrario, alguna de uds puede escribirlo, pero antes háganmelo saber y nos ponemos de acuerdo. Gracias y ahora a leer la continuación_

Pensamientos en cursiva

En el capitulo anterior…

Él mira al piso unos segundos, luego a la puerta saliendo, logra ver que entra a otra habitación, se acerca a esta, antes de abrir la puerta escucha caer agua. Estira la mano y duda unos segundos, mas luego la abre e ingresa…

… cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ve su silueta reflejada a través del vidrio pavonado. Suspira…

Kagome tiene abierta la llave de la ducha disfrutando de la cálida agua; lo que hace que ella no lo oiga entrar

-_está celoso, y eso me agrada _– apoya la cabeza en la pared – _como me gustaría que fuera más sincero con sus sentimientos y me dijera si le importo realmente o no, tengo esa duda ya que de todos modos busca a Kikyou. A pesar de que me alega que sólo lo hace por tratar de salvar su alma. _Ah!

Es sorprendida al sentir a alguien detrás de ella y unos fuertes brazos que le rodean por la cintura y la proximidad de su cuerpo al suyo. Él oculta su cara en la curva de su cuello, besándole

-Inu… ya…sha – susurra dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le recorren el cuerpo

Le continua besando y le mordisquea el pabellón de la oreja. Le susurra al oído

-no… no permitiré que ese lobezno disfrute de ti. Eres mía, me perteneces. Eres mi hembra

El erotismo en sus palabras y la manera en que le susurra, la estremece; su cuerpo reacciona ante este tono de voz. Tanto es su deseo de realmente ser su hembra que en medio de jadeos ladea la cabeza ofreciéndole sus labios a los que él besa golosamente, perdiéndose en su calidez y su sabor; mientras, sus manos acarician los senos apretujándolos y moviéndolos en forma circular. Ella deja escapar un suave gemido de placer, lo que lo enardece y sonríe en medio del beso continuando con su labor. Le lame el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella accede entreabriendo los labios, su lengua recorre la cálida cavidad, se entrelazan, empezando un baile en el que ambos intentan llevar el control, rompen el beso debido a la falta de aire, al respirar agitadamente y retomar el control de sus corazones, ella intenta alejarse más él la atrae más hacia sí, una de sus manos abandona el seno en el que estaba acariciando y lo sube en una tortuosa caricia hasta el cuello y parte de la mejilla obligándola a que gire nuevamente para continuar besándola con avidez, una vez que consigue atraparla la mano vuelve a deslizarse en suave y tortuosa caricia por el pecho para llegar nuevamente al seno donde sigue con la labor anteriormente interrumpida, donde juega con el pezón que se encuentra erecto, siente también que los senos se encuentran inhiestos y duros.

Una de las manos baja deslizándose suavemente por la húmeda piel hasta la entrepierna en donde su dedos encuentran el pequeño botoncito, que en estos momentos se encuentra erecto, juguetean con el moviéndolo en forma circular y de arriba hacia abajo. Ella sufre un estremecimiento ante esta nueva sensación, siente fuego correr por su sangre enardeciéndola, a la par que quiere alejarlo también desea que continúe, la duda le carcome, teme ser sólo la aventura de un momento, ella quiere ser algo más que eso; a pesar que la duda la molesta desea continuar y acabar esto así que trata de apartarlo, siendo inútil dicho intento ya que la abraza con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo.

Los labios de él abandonan los dulces labios de su hembra, comienza a dejar un sendero de besos desde su boca, mejilla hasta llegar al cuello donde se deleita en besar y lamer la piel de la joven, ella sigue emitiendo suaves jadeos conforme él ataca su piel. Ella, no quiere quedarse atrás así que desliza su mano por su vientre notando los músculos que lo conformaban. Ella ya los había sentido antes, cuando cura sus heridas, pero no puede comparar lo que sentía en esos momentos con lo que siente ahora, la mano continúa con su recorrido hasta llegar al pubis.

Inu Yasha sufre un pequeño estremecimiento al sentirse tocado en esa zona tan sensible de su anatomía, emite un gruñido de placer disfrutando este toque tan sensual por parte de la joven. Kagome cierra la llave de la ducha, mientras se deja llevar por el placer que le provoca sus manos en su cuerpo. La hace voltear, mientras sus labios se deslizan por el cuello hasta llegar al seno, su lengua juguetea con el pezón. Ella jadea, mientras sus manos acarician las orejas peludas de él, lo que provoca una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo y que va a alojarse en su entrepierna

-no… no sigas… ah! – ella susurra entre jadeos – de…detente… al…alguien puede entrar… ah! Mmj!

-tu cuerpo… no dice lo mismo – le responde con voz ronca, pues él también se encontraba en la misma situación

Ella se apoya en la fría pared, mientras él mordisquea y chupa el pezón, después se desliza por el abdomen, lengüetea en el ombligo, continua bajando deteniéndose en el lugar de donde emana un aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco, lugar en donde sus dedos habían estado anteriormente, donde empieza a lamerlo y chupar. Ella emite gemidos de placer, retorciéndose entre el agarre de sus manos que se encontraban en sus glúteos que los masajeaba y estrujaba, la mano desciende acariciando una de las pierna y la levanta apoyándola en su hombro para tener mejor acceso a ese cálido y sabroso lugar

-no… no te detengas…

Se muerde el labio inferior al sentir el calor que se aloja en su vientre, y las pequeñas contracciones que siente en su intimidad. Él retira su boca de ahí, ella lo mira con molestia de que se halla detenido en lo mejor. Él esboza una sonrisa irónica, al ver su semblante, vuelve al ataque previamente rompe sus uñas de dos de sus dedos los cuales los introduce. Ella grita por la sorpresa ante este movimiento, sus dedos en su intimidad comienza a moverse en un entra y sale, ella comprende y se deja llevar al sentir el placer que le produce su lengua y los dedos, contonea sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él impone. Ella emite un largo gemido al sentir que algo explota en su interior

-creo que ya estas lista

Ella lo mira anhelante, le coge con ambas manos el rostro para besarlo apasionadamente, luego se desliza por el cuello donde va dejando rastro de besos y saliva, va chupándole llega hasta la tetilla donde chupa y juega con ella notando como se arruga y se erecta. Él la coge de la cabeza mientras jadea suavemente. Ella esboza una sonrisa al escucharlo, sigue deslizándose por el abdomen y su bajo vientre hasta llegar a su falo, donde se detiene a mirarlo y admirarlo, asombrada por su tamaño

Kagome recuerda las palabras de Yuka

-y, cuando lo haces con tu novio Kagome? Te haces vieja mujer

-_creo que después de todo tendré algo que contar_

Lo acaricia lentamente sintiendo como Inu Yasha se estremece ante su contacto y jadea mas intensamente, la caricia se extiende por todo el largo del miembro erecto, lo siente palpitar entre sus dedos, nota también el cambio de color y lo hinchado que se va poniendo conforme ella lo acaricia, lo introduce en su boca donde la lengua juguetea con el; esto lo estremece deliciosamente

-sí… así… bien – lo dice entre jadeos con un tono de voz de placer y lujuria

Ella lo mira y sus ojos sonríen mientras continúa acelerando el ritmo, él echa su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el calor en su vientre que explota. Ella retira su boca al sentir que se corre. El semen le cae en su rostro

-lo… siento – le responde turbado y avergonzado

Ella sonríe, él la coge del rostro elevándola, lame lo que la había ensuciado limpiándola completamente luego la besa haciendo que pruebe también su esencia. Al principio ella pensó que podría ser desagradable pero no lo fue, corresponde a ese beso con pasión. Al romper el contacto hace que se voltee colocando su falo entre sus piernas comenzando a moverse lentamente, lubricándose con los jugos que salían de su interior. Kagome tira su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el placer que le produce su miembro en sus labios que se encuentran muy sensibles…

-sí… justo ahí – susurra entre jadeos

La estrecha fuertemente besándole en el cuello. Ella jadea al sentir sus colmillos rosándole la piel, lleva su cabeza hacia el pecho debido a los espasmos que siente en su interior

-aaahh! Por favor!... métela!

Pero él no hace caso y continúa con la tortura, ella no resiste más teniendo otro orgasmo. Él continúa al sentirla con más fuerza, logrando nuevamente encenderla

-no juegues conmigo…. Métela!

La penetra lentamente ambos jadean al mismo tiempo

-quiero sentirte, métela más al fondo!

Así lo hace y cumpliendo sus deseos empieza a moverse más fuerte, el sonido que producen sus sexos al unirse junto con sus jadeos es una música a oídos del hanyou, el aroma se acrecienta esto lo emborra, sabe que después de esto no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda apartarla de su hembra. La siente convulsionar sabe que está a punto de llegar al clímax

-es… espera un poco… aún no

-lo… lo intentaré

El ritmo se incrementa hasta volverse frenético

-ahora… hagámoslo juntos!

El vaivén es mayor alcanzando el final al mismo tiempo. Una última embestida y una mordida en la base del cuello dejando su marca, que la convierte en su hembra. Después de limpiar la herida sonríe. Ella se recuesta en su pecho, le acaricia la mejilla mientras lo mira, esbozando una cálida sonrisa

-eres maravilloso… Inu Yasha

Por respuesta la besa, mientras sus manos la acarician nuevamente

-entonces… hagámoslo nuevamente

Ella pega un respingo por la sorpresa, pero no se puede negar ya que las caricias la estaban calentando nuevamente

-eres… increíble…

Y el ritual nuevamente se inicia…

FIN


End file.
